The Rose In The Meadow
by Sincy-shadow
Summary: when shadow and amy are talking what happens when amy starts crying, what does she tell him? what happens when she does? read to find out, i know, i suck at summaries


The Rose in the meadow

Shadow's POV

I was sitting in my usual thinking spot when I sensed another persons presence I turned my head to my sides to see who or what it was when I saw her again. It was her Amy Rose in a pair of baggy jeans and a long pullover jumper that at least went down to her knees,

"what are you doing here Rose?" I questioned her

"I just saw you out here and thought you looked pretty lonely, that's all" she replied, I knew she would say that since she's the only one that shows kindness to me other than Rouge but she only jokes around.

After she sat down we started talking, and then for some reason she burst into tears, I was confused at this so I just said "why are you crying Rose? Is it that faker again?" while lifting up her head to see her eyes bloodshot from all the tears "uh-huh" she said between sobs.

"What did he do this time? Did he insult you or just break your heart again?" I asked

"h-h-he d-did b-b-b-both" she said while trying to hold in the tears so I gave her comfort by giving her a hug

"just let it out, just let all out, you'll feel better after you do." I said as she cried onto my chest.

After she was done crying I carried her to her house bridal style as I set her down she said something unexpected

"Shadow….thanks, for everything. For some reason whenever I talk to you I always feel better afterwards, so thanks" then she gave me a hug.

I was walking over to Sonic's house because I had to beat some sense into him for making Amy cry.

I knocked on Sonic's door and he answered then I punched him right in the face

"OW! What was that for?" he yelled at me

"YOU KNOW WHY I DID IT! ...you made her cry again that's why I did it" I yelled back at him. I walked over to him and kicked him in his stomach which made him cough up blood

"that's for making Amy cry" I said as I punched him again

"and that's for being a complete jerk to her even though all she did for you was admire you" I said as I kicked him on his back

"and this…this is just to hopefully teach you a lesson to be more nice to her" I said as I gave a chopping blow to the back of his neck which knocked him out cold.

I walked out of his house realizing that blood was coming from my lip I wiped it away with my sleeve. I walked back to Amy's place and knocked on her door gently after a few minutes she answered and noticed my lip was swelled up like a balloon, she immediately took me inside to treat it

"don't worry Shadow once I get the medicine on it the swelling will go down within seconds" she said worryingly, she disappeared upstairs for a few minutes and in that time I took the opportunity to look at some of her photos that she had framed. One was of all of us after we had defeated metal overlord, another was of after we saved the earth from the ark crashing into the earth…to bad I wasn't there and it looked like Amy wasn't in the photo either I wonder why?

"Shadow…can I put the medicine on now?" she said from behind me I sat down on her couch and then she put a little bit of medicine on a cotton ball and dabbed it slightly on my bottom lip. It stinged a little and I let out a slight hiss and shut my right eye tight.

After she was done I felt really tiered after beating Sonic's butt so I let my eyelids drift off and I went to sleep.

After I had woke up I noticed that I was covered by a blanket

"strange I didn't have this there when I went to sleep" I said to myself,

"oh, your awake, well since you are breakfast is on the table & if your wondering who put the blanket over you it was me, I just thought that you might get cold during the night so I put that over you." Amy said emerging from the kitchen. I got off of the couch and walked into the kitchen to find that she had made me bacon and scrambled eggs.

"Um, do you like it?" Amy asked as I took the first bite of my bacon and eggs, I swallowed them so I could talk properly

"yes, I like it, it's very good, and me saying that must mean that you're a great cook" I said I chuckled at the last comment.

In the afternoon Amy had to go shopping and she couldn't leave me alone in the house, so she took me with her. But the strangest thing was it wasn't boring. She got a couple new dresses, some groceries and also some make-up. And by a couple I mean fifteen, and guess who had to carry all the bags, poor little me.

Well when we got home it was alright, as she just went straight to bed as did I, and as before I slept on the couch. But in the middle of the night I woke up to the sound of the stairs creaking, I only kept one eye slightly open. Then I saw Amy come down and go into the kitchen, I decided to get up and see what she was up to.

She turned the light on which hurt my eyes as it did hers, and when my eyes adjusted I saw that she got a carton of milk from the fridge, she then brought out a pot from the cabinet beside the cooker, and then I went back and sat there on the couch thinking to myself.

When she was done making her warm milk she noticed that I was awake.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, you woke me when you were coming down the stairs." I replied also in a quiet tone.

"Sorry about that, do you want some too?" she asked pointing to the mug in her hand.

"Please, if it's not too much trouble." I replied. She set down her mug on the coffee table and set off back to the kitchen, she returned with another mug, handing it to me.

"Thanks" I said to her

"no problem, glad to help" she replied beaming that smile right at me, which made me blush a little. But I quickly turned my head hoping that she didn't notice.

We both drank our warm milk and went back to sleep. But the next morning I noticed something different my body was slightly heavier, I looked down and saw that Amy had nestled herself on top of me, she had her arms around me so I couldn't escape her grip without waking her. So I tried shaking her and saying her name a couple of times but it didn't work I even tried yelling that didn't work, and the only thing I had left to try was to give her a good morning kiss, and that was out of the question but I had to try. So I lifted her head to face my own and then I leaned in closer and closer till my lips met her own, but as my embarrassment faded I started to enjoy it more and more, as she had a distinctive taste, it was kind of like raspberries, I ended the kiss and it worked she had woken up after I stopped. And I had hoped that she didn't realize that I was the one that had kissed her. But what she did notice was that I was blushing madly. She giggled,

"Hey, why are you blushing?" she asked me

"well you are lying on top of me, and…well you get the idea" I replied looking away form her gorgeous eyes, wait did I just think that! Well she is kinda cute "Uh, Amy…what on earth are you wearing?" I asked her noticing that she was only wearing a nighty as far as I know.

"Well I always wear this when I go to bed, but I don't know how I got on top of you though" she replied

"maybe you sleepwalked." I suggested

"I guess it's a possibility" she said agreeing with me.

"But I had the weirdest dream though…I dreamt that someone was trying to wake me, but everything they tried didn't work, and then to wake me they had kissed me and it worked I guess…and also the person in the dream looked a lot like you Shadow but with a set of knights armour and he had a sword…and he called me the lady of the lake" Amy said to me

"well it was only a dream, some times you have ones you like and some you don't" I replied

"so you didn't kiss me" she said toying with my chest fur, getting closer to my face, I could feel my face getting hotter. She giggled at my face as it was as red as a tomato, I gave in

"yes, I did, but I only did it to wake you up because you wouldn't let go of me" I said to her.

"its ok, I get like that sometimes when I'm sleeping, but sometimes because I don't want to let go of that item or person" she said getting even closer, our noses were just touching, she closed the gap between us and I was shocked at first but then I started to enjoy it even more than the first one, I lapped my tongue over her lips begging for entry, she opened her mouth and let my tongue roam her mouth then I started to play with her tongue. Wanting to taste her again but the taste was different this time, it was cherries, oh I loved the taste of them, sweet yet tangy. But unbeknown to us someone was watching. When we stopped to get a breather, both of us noticed who it was "Sonic? What are you doing here?" I asked him, Amy jumped up

"s-s-Sonic? Oh what a surprise, i-i-its not what you think" Amy panicked. "Don't worry, its ok, I don't care anymore, since I only came here to say that I'm sorry for making you cry again" sonic said and walked out

"oh god, oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god!" Amy was seriously worried now

"Amy what is it?" I asked concerned for her,

"now I'll never have a chance to go out with sonic" she said, I had shocked me

"oh…then I guess you didn't just kiss me because you really cared about me?" I asked, my eyes were starting to water as I was on the verge of tears but I held them back, I looked down to the floor

"I hoped that you would, but I guess I don't have a chance of finding happiness, or even love!" I yelled as I ran out of her house.

I ran as fast as I could, without using my air shoes, all I could see was the world blurring around me then I herd a sound a sort of boom. I guess I just broke the sound barrier, I couldn't care less, I lost the only chance I had at TRUE happiness and also TRUE love. And all because of her stupid fan-girldom of that idiot sonic.

Amy's POV

"I hoped that you would, but I guess I don't have a chance of finding happiness, or even love!" was all I herd before Shadow ran out of my house, he said love, he loved me,

"I have to find him" I said to myself before leaving the house.

I ran about asking everyone if they had seen Shadow, but no luck, so I went over to Tails' place because the artificial power ring that he made had a tracking device in it, so I could actually locate him. I ran out of Tails' place with a tracking device in hand, I followed the signal to where I found him, he was at his usual thinking spot, I walked slowly over to him,

"s-s-Shadow?" I asked nervously

"hmm, oh its you?" he replied in a disappointed tone,

"I'm sorry; I don't know what happened back there. I'm just not used to liking someone other than Sonic" I said hoping to get him to forgive me, but I knew it wouldn't be that easy so I walked over to him and slowly sat next to him. "Well I can only forgive you if you say how you feel about "us"?" he said using air quotes around the word us.

"Well…I think that us would be a good thing and that I would be very happy about it, because I love you too" I answered him and then I reached my hand over and held his in mine, our fingers entwined and we looked at each other, we were both blushing, and we leaned in towards each other and our lips met halfway, I felt his tongue begging for entry, I let his moist tongue inside to play around with mine, I tasted something familiar that I hadn't noticed before, it was very tangy and sweet, that's it, it was black cherry flavour it was my favourite. We separated to catch our breath,

"I love you Amy Rose, and I always will till the end of time and even after that" he said to me

"I love you too Shadow, I will always love you for eternity and a day" I replied snuggling into his tuft of chest hair.

Normal POV

4 years later

"Waaaaa! MOMMY!" yelled a miniature Shadow

"what's the matter honey?" asked an older looking Amy Rose

"I gots a boo boo" said the miniature Shadow

"aww, where is it Dark?" asked Amy

"its on my knee" he said lifting up his trouser leg showing the graze, it was big for his age, after all he's only 4 years old.

Amy went and got a plaster and some paper towels for the wound. She wiped up the small amount of blood and then put the plaster on it, then kissed onto of the plaster.

"That make it better Dark?" Amy asked

"yes mommy" Dark said with glee.

"That's good, now I wonder where your dad is." Amy said to herself.

"I'm home!" Shadow shouted as he walked through the door.

"DADDY!" yelled Dark as he ran up to his father

"hey there Dark, how are you?" Shadow asked his son

"I'm good, I gots a boo boo, but mommy made it better" Dark said happily. "Well, that just shows that you're tough just like your dad is" Shadow said lifting Dark up in his arms, sitting him on his shoulder.

He walked in the kitchen to find Amy preparing the dinner for them

"so, what we havin'?" Shadow asked her

"well I was thinking that we could have chicken, with mashed potatoes" She replied peeling a potato.

"Well that's fine by me, you know whatever you make is fine by me…as long as there's no vegetables" Shadow said

"of course not, I'll only put them on mine" Amy replied smiling at them both.

CRASH!

"WHAT WAS THAT!" all three of them shouted in perfect sync. They looked outside to see a blue Lamborghini, smashed into a concrete guard pole,

"oh boy, why do you keep doing this, Sonic" Shadow asked him

"sorry, it's just that I go too fast so the breaks, break, ironic huh?" Sonic replied.

"Oh man, I'll go get the first-aid kit" Amy said

"huh? Why?" Sonic asked "well you have a small gash in your arm, that's why" Shadow said, Sonic looked down to his arm and there was a cut that was quite deep because there was a shard of glass still in it

"oh well, nnn-gyah!" Sonic yelled as he pulled the shard from his arm.

Amy disinfected it and patched it up with some bandages.

"Well, where have you been Sonic?" Amy asked him

"Well, I've been helping out around the world, Africa, South America…that kinda thing." Sonic replied

"hey there uncle Sonic!" yelled Dark

"oh, hey there, little guy, how are you? Being brave like your dad I bet" Sonic said jokingly

"yep, once I grow up I'm gonna be just like him" said Dark.

"Well, at least things around the globe have settled down ever since we defeated Egg-man for the last time, its gonna take him forever to get out of that dimension we sent him to" Shadow said

"yeah, and ever since we've been able to live in peace" Amy said

"huh? Who's Egg-man daddy?" Dark asked Shadow

"Well son, Egg-man is someone who I, uncle Sonic, your mother, uncle Knuckles, uncle Tails, aunt Rouge and aunt Cream, all used to fight against to save the earth." Shadow said, Dark was amazed that his father had saved the earth.

"How many times did you save the earth?" Dark asked inquisitively

"Well, if I recall it was some what between 100 and 120 times I think" Shadow replied.

"WOW! My dad done that?" Dark yelled in amazement.

"yep he sure did, and once or twice he even saved the world all by himself" Amy said to him

"yep" Sonic said in agreement.

Sonics POV

It was about time for me to leave

"Well, I gotta get going so I'll see you guys later" I said to them as I left

"ok take care" Amy said

"see you next time you want to race Sonic" Shadow said

"ok till next time" said little Dark, man that little guy is so cute, even though he looks just like his dad at least he doesn't have his attitude. I left and went over to Tails' place to play a couple of video games and then go to sleep.

Normal POV

Back with Shadow, Amy & Dark

"So, now that he's gone, what do we do?" Amy asked both Dark and Shadow. "Well I dunno, Dark?" Shadow said

"Well, I don't know either but I vote that we play video games!" Dark said with glee

"ok" Amy said

"Sure, why not" Shadow said, the turned on the PS3 and put in

"Guitar Hero: World Tour" Amy was vocals, Shadow with guitar and Dark on Bass, Amy was still new to it so she put her level on medium, Shadow put his on expert, and Dark put his on easy. They played "Misery Business" by Paramore. Shadow had got 100% for him being an expert at knowing the song, Amy got 96% she was new to it but when she got that she jumped with glee, Dark got 80% since he was still a kid but he done extremely well for his age. After that they realized the time it was 22:48 way past Dark's bed time. So they rushed him off to bed he went to sleep with ease, but Amy and Shadow stayed up for a while longer.

Shadow's POV

I was still up with Amy after we put Dark to sleep; we stayed up talking for a while, talking about our past. We were reminding ourselves of how we got together, and what everyone was like when they found out, it's quite funny because they were all shocked at first but then grew fond of it. I love Amy Rose and I always will.

Amy's POV

After we put Dark to sleep we stayed up talking about our past, how we got together, what the others were like and how Sonic reacted to it, I was funny because he was absolutely fine with it from the start, and I expected him to at least capture me and take me for testing, to see if I loved Shadow, I do love Shadow the hedgehog and I always will.

THE END


End file.
